The Meeting of the North
by wildrose104
Summary: Three capitals of the North, setting their rivalry or maybe slight animosity aside to become closer. Full of family fluff, friendship, and general humour. Nothing's ever boring in the North.


**Hey! So this is going to be a fanfic between some of the Nordic capital OCs I have! This is my first time having them interact like this, and my first actual piece of writing in general. Please be patient, I am trying I swear! I also apologize if I get the portrayals of these cities wrong, I have had a hard time seeing what the general atmosphere of these places is. Correct me wherever I'm wrong and I promise it will be fixed! So here you are, these three Northern folk meeting!**

"Glad you could make it Mr. Weegie," Copenhagen said teasingly as she opened the door for the other capital. She was wearing her usual knee-length dress, blonde hair up in a fishtail braid. Strangely, Copenhagen was was also sporting a pair of glasses. Maybe she had lost her contacts, maybe she was just having a lazy day. Whatever the case, Oslo did not want to know just yet. Maybe after she'd had a few glasses of beer, then he'd ask.

"I'm so glad for this warm welcome, I feel right at home," Oslo pushed past Copenhagen, going into the house. He looked around, slightly confused, noticing an absence. "Is the Swede here yet? He did say a few hours ago that he was on the road."

"No, Stockholm isn't here yet. He must've gotten held up at Malmö's or something. Though, if I didn't know better I would say you were concerned-" she was quickly interrupted.

"I am not concerned for that Swede! He should just be on time!" Oslo sputtered, turning a bright red. He tried collecting himself, especially when he saw Inge sitting on a chair and cackling.

He knew he should have expected this, it always happens when there was a Scandinavian capital meetup. Stockholm not being here was annoying and it would be less stressing if he actually was here, but Oslo was in no way concerned for that Swede. He heard the door open, jolting slightly as he turned to look.

"Stockholm! I'm glad you made it, Weegie was getting antsy!" Copenhagen called out to the newcomer. In had walked a tall blond man, his hair long and braided but shaved at the sides. His bright green eyes looked around, him smiling when he saw the others.

"Köpenhamn, Oslo. Hello, sorry I took so long I had gotten caught up at the Øresund and was visiting Malmö quickly." He gave them an apologetic look. "Oh and Malmö says hello and sends her good wishes." He added at the end to Copenhagen, who turned a light pink and quickly went to the kitchen to finish up any dinner preparations that needed to be done.

A silence filled the room, an awkward tension appearing between the two other cities. Of course they had missed seeing each other, missed the so-called friendly fights they had, but they also didn't have an idea how to act around the other. It had been so long since they'd last seen the other that there was a small disconnection between them. This was quickly solved with Copenhagen returning, a tray of pastries in her hands.

"I hope neither of you mind danishes, stereotypical I know but I love them and they're honestly so fun to make." She held out the tray as an offering, giving them both a wide smile. Oslo and Stockholm shared a look, both taking one off the tray at the same time. Copenhagen was undoubtedly the better chef of the trio, so much it extended to baking.

"What exactly is the meeting about? I hope I didn't just drive eight hours for pastries, it would be upsetting. I had boating plans." Stockholm gave Copenhagen a curious look, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been called down here for no reason, it also wouldn't be the first time he'd come down only for pastries. He had plans today though, which were interrupted by the Dane calling him to say this was urgent.

There was a silence as both Northern capitals waited for an answer. Maybe Copenhagen was sick, maybe there was a problem with her economy, maybe there was just something entirely wrong with her. Whatever reason, both Stockholm and Oslo became slightly anxious. They may not agree with her all the time, they may not even like her at times, but if something was wrong with her they wanted to know. She was like their sister, though not exactly. Hopefully it was nothing too bad.

"Oh! My text probably wasn't that clear… We're having a Scandinavian capital meet-up! It's been months since I've last seen either of you, hell I saw Reykjavík more recently than you two! That is a problem." Copenhagen made a face at the two of them, which could only be described as a mix between sad and exasperated.

"Copenhagen I have meetings! I have important things to do I can't-" Oslo was quickly cut off by Stockholm sharply nudging his ribs. He coughed, taking a look at their faces. Copenhagen's face had taken on a more hurt expression, Stockholm frowning a little. "Ah… Maybe those meetings can wait…"

"Wonderful! You two can stay for a few days if you'd like, or just until tomorrow. It's just, I've missed you." Copenhagen shrugged, setting the pastry tray on a nearby table. "I am sorry for making you both drop whatever you were doing. Honest."

"It's fine, nothing we won't be able to catch up on. Now, what exactly will we be doing while here?" Stockholm grabbed two more pastries before moving to the living room and lounging on a couch. The other two followed him, each bringing with them their own danishes.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch movies, relax, just catch up to be honest. After dinner though, I know someone here probably has only had smørrebrød today." Copenhagen eyed Oslo, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hey! I'll have you know I live perfectly fine on my own!"

"Oslo, I came to visit you one day and you had only had coffee and frozen pizzas that day. You may look like a businessman but you can't take care of yourself in the slightest." Copenhagen nudged him, giving him a goofy grin.

"You two that's enough for now, we should focus on something more important right now." Stockholm interjected, throwing a pillow at Copenhagen, who squawked and threw it back.

"And what would that be exactly?" Oslo raised an eyebrow, giving the Swede a slightly bored look.

"The movie we'll watch tonight!"

 **There it is! Hope you enjoyed, if you did let me know! Again, if I got anything wrong please feel free to correct me! These OCs are an ongoing project of mine and I hope they become as accurate as possible! Also, I will only be using city/country names in this story to avoid as much confusion as possible. And yes, Denmark will be coming in during the later chapters.**


End file.
